


"What the hell, man?"

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: You chained your bike to mine and now I have to wait for you AU, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to go get some snacks from the store for game night. That's all he wanted. But no, some asshole decided to chain their bike to his so now he has to wait. God damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What the hell, man?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first work in the fandom, sorry for poor characterization if any actually exists.  
> Have fun reading!

     Michael started out the day thinking everything was going to go pretty well. He is most definitely kicking himself for jinxing it now. Since the store was close enough to not use a car but too far for walking, he decided to break his bike out for a change and use that instead. The ride there was fine, nothing of importance really happened, same old same old. He found the stuff he was looking for at the shop pretty easily as well. Everything went to shit when Michael went back outside to grab his bike and head over to Ray's. Unchaining his bike, he noticed someone else had seemed to come to the same decision as he did and just took their bike here. Paying no mind to the other bike past the previous thought, he went to tug his bike off of the rack and found that it wouldn't come off. He kept tugging at it, thinking it just got stuck on the rack a bit. At this point in time, he finally noticed something else.

This asshole chained their bike to his.

"How could someone be so stupid as to chain their bikes to someone elses?", he thought to himself in an increasingly frustrated manner.

     It wasn't even one of those simple wrap around chains. No, that'd be too easy. It was one of the ones with the combination lock attached and Michael had no idea how to go about getting one open without the combination. Which meant he had to sit there until this ass of a person decided they were done and come undo their bikes. While he waited, he sent off a text to Ray telling him that he'd probably be late depending on when this person was finally done with whatever the hell they were doing. So he settled down on the bench close by, put the bags down, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

     At this point, Michael was pretty pissed off. And that's when the asshole finally decided to show up. The stranger was tall and lanky with hair that looked like he just got out of bed or went through a windstorm. On an offhand thought, he was pretty cute, but no matter right now. As the stranger worked on getting his bike unlocked, Michael slowly walked up behind them and clapped their shoulder with a heavy hand.

"Hey buddy, maybe next time you should look at what you're chaining your bike to next time, huh? I've been sitting here for almost an hour waiting for your ass to come unchain them so I can get the fuck out of here."

The stranger whirled around with a frightened look on their face and began trying to stutter out an apology.

"Are you sorry? I-I mean sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Won't happen again, promise. I'm... I'm Gavin, and you are?"

"Michael, now hurry up so I can go. I got shit to do, people to see, and places to go."

"Y-yea, just one second. This bloody lock likes to stick."

     The stranger - Gavin, apparently - fumbled with the lock for a few seconds and finally got it undone. As they unwound the chain from the two bikes, they apologized again for what had happened. Michael didn't really care as much now that his bike was loose, so he brushed it off and said it was cool. The two parted ways quickly, both having to go somewhere; Gavin more out of embarrassment and Michael still needed to go to Ray's apartment for game night.

A few minutes later, Michael comes into Ray's apartment with the bags from the store.

"Boy, do I have a story to tell you."


End file.
